A Divergent Story
by AlaskaBorn907803
Summary: This is also based off of the movie, but most of it will be about Tris and Dauntless and will also focus on the future, where she lives, what her job is, if she'll get married, what happened to Four, what happened to Christina. It will be amazing, PLEASE READ THE FIRST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

A Divergent Story

A/N

Hi guys this is my first story! I am so excited, so please give me reviews on how I did. Okay now onto the story!

"Beatrice Prior."

I can feel my heart beating threw my chest.

I get up once I hear Marcus Eaton call my name.

I am so scared, today. Right now is the time I choose what faction I want to be a part of. Yesterday I took my test to see what faction I should be a part of. I got Abnegation… Erudite and Dauntless. I thought it was impossible until the person that administered my test, Tori, explained to me what I truly was, and that was Divergent.

I make my way down the steps and up to the five bowls that have items in them that represent each faction. I pick up the knife and slightly cut myself with it, Blood starts to fill my hand slowly, and I put my hand over that bowl that has the symbol of Abnegation. I do a double-take on if I want to be Dauntless or Abnegation. My breathing slows down as I move my arm two bowls to my left, one drop of my blood drops into the Dauntless bowl. I start hearing cheers from the Dauntless faction as I put the knife down and grab a bandage and head my way over to their section.

After the ceremony, I start to head out the door when I look to my right and see my parents still sitting, watching me with a sad expression on their faces. Once we get out of the building everyone in my new faction starts to run. I soon realize that they are running towards the beams that hold up the train tracks.

Uh oh. I can't believe that we actually have to climb those. I think to myself.

I just go along with it though and I start climbing one of the beams. I'm soon at the top of it and find myself right next to the tracks, next to initiates who transferred and Dauntless members along with Dauntless born. I hear the train's whistle as it turns the corner and gets closer and closer.

"Come on!"

I hear one of the Dauntless born yell to me. Everyone is starting to run ahead but next to the train. I start to run with them but I'm not as fast as the rest of them, but I try my hardest. I see people start to hop up on the train. Everyone is already up in the train when the last car is about to pass me, I sprint as fast as I possibly can. And then I grab ahold of the handle and pull myself up. My breath is heavy and fast but my heart rate is slowing down faster than my breath is.

I made it. I can't believe I actually made it.

"You made it. I'm Christina."

"Beatrice."

"Is it just me or are they trying to kill us?"

"Hehe"

Yay I actually made a new friend already. She seems really nice, she's wearing white and black clothes so that must mean she was Candor.

"Get ready."

Christina and I, along with the rest hear a Dauntless leader announce. Maybe that means our stop is coming up. So we decide to stand up.

I poke my head out of the train car. The all of a sudden I see someone jump out of the train. Followed by a dozen more.

"They're jumping!" I say to Christina.

"What?" She replied.

A little way's away we hear an Abnegation ask a Candor:

"What happens if you don't jump?"

"What do you think? You become factionless."

The last person besides Christina and I jump out and we're the last ones left.

"Together?" I hear Christina ask.

"Yeah." We step back as far away as we could. "One. Two. Three"

Then we jumped.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" We both screamed out.

I landed into a roll and got my clothes torn up and ripped.

"Huh, Hahahahaha." Christina laughs like a little girl on a playground that just witnessed something funny that happened. But it's a good laugh.

The rocks I landed on when I jumped feel like sand paper and knifes stabbing me over and over again in my legs and knees.

"Alright listen up! I'm Eric!" We hear one of the Dauntless leaders announce quite loudly. "I'm one of your leaders." Christina and I get up from the spot where we were sitting to over where a crowd starts to form. Christina stands to my right, she's about four-five inches shorter than me. "If you want to enter Dauntless, this is the way in." Eric looks down at the hole in the ceiling that's about five stories below where he's standing on the ledge. "And if you don't have the guts to jump, then you don't belong in Dauntless."

"Is there water at the bottom or something?" Everyone looks over to where an Erudite asks one of the Dauntless leaders.

"I guess you'll find out… or not" I look around to the crowd and see scared but yet curious looks on everyone's faces… except for mine.

"We just jumped and now they want us to jump again." I couldn't tell if what Christina said was a question or a statement.

"Well someone's got to go first who's it going to be?" Eric said without hesitation.

Everyone took a few steps back and looked around at everyone to see if someone was going to be brave enough to be the first one to find out what's in that dark hole.

After a minute of thinking I decided that I wanted to be the first jumper. "Me."

I walk forward just as everyone turns their heads to look at me. As soon as I am out of the crowd of initiates and Dauntless born, Eric hops down from the ledge and walks over to stand in front of the crowd. When he walks, he walks so swiftly like he's not afraid of anything.

I eventually reach the ledge and place my hands on it to make sure I don't lose my balance as I look over ledge and see a small, dark hole with little light shining threw it.

Come on Tris, you volunteered for this now you have to be the brave one and jump.

I lean back and slowly start to take off my long coat and as I was taking off the last part, I hear someone say a smart remark.

"Yeah stiff take it off!" And as he lowers his voice he says "put it back on!" Everyone starts to laugh, but I just ignore them and focus on the task at hand. As I got my jacket off I take one last look over the ledge, and start to climb on it.

I stand on the ledge before I hear a voice; Eric's voice.

"Today initiate."

And with one last look, I forcefully move my head back up take a deep breath.

And then I jumped…

I land with a bounce.

It's a net. A net caught me after falling five stories.

I start to slow my breathing and my heart rate. I close my eyes for a split second and open them back up to see little black figures pop out over the ledge.

I stay there for a moment thinking about what I have to do next now that I actually jumped.

And then I felt a pull, the weight of the net dropping on my left side which made me slide slowly almost off the net. And then once I turned my head to my left, I see him…

A/N

Thank you everyone who took the time to read my story, if you may be wondering, yes this is based off of the movie, but I will be changing a lot of scenes and adding some of my own scenes in it. And let me tell you thank there WILL be fluff, not a whole lot descriptive but just enough.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be even better than this one, please leave reviews and email me if you want too, my email is

smh_alaskaborn907803

please tell me what you thought of it, and tell me if you want me to put YOU in the story and you will. I am only excepting the first three to five, and also leave descriptive words like

blue eyes

long blonde hair

Anything like that, will be excepted and also tell me if you want your character to be a friend or enemy of Tris's. All sorts like that, and please tell me what you liked about this chapter so far. And I will be doing futuristic chapters on Tris and four, and also Christina so there's more where that came from, so once again thank you for reading my story (I'll write as much as I can of the next chapter tonight and try and update daily!) I love you guys! Bye – Samantha the author.


	2. Chapter 2

A Divergent Story

Chapter 2

I saw a guy who looks like he can, and will take down anything and anyone that gets in his way. I keep looking and wondering about the tiniest features on him. How his muscles show threw his tight short sleeve shirt, how he holds himself. You can tell a lot by how a guy holds himself, for instance how he is slightly leaning up against the net for just the right amount of balance.

Shortly after I'm done I finally hear his strong manly voice;

"You get pushed or something?" He eyes me up and down, looking at my now tangled hair and my Abnegation clothes until his eyes meet mine again.

"No." I reply slightly out of breath from the jump. "Are you surprised?" This time it's my turn to ask a question. He nods just slightly for only me to notice, hoping the others that were behind him, wouldn't notice. A second later I feel strong hands find their way up to my waist to help me off of the net. As they start to lift me up, I place my hands on his shoulders for a little extra support until I feel my feet firmly on the ground again.

"What's your name?" Great, more questions.

"It's Be-." I'm wondering whether or not I should tell him my full name or just say a nickname.

He shakes his head a little. "Is it a hard one?... you can pick again but make it good, you don't get to choose again." Well he just put my thoughts at rest… for now.

"Uh okay… My names' Tris." I say with a little confidence. That's a pretty good name, it's a part of my name but yet totally different.

He pauses for a moment and I could have sworn I saw the left side of his mouth curve up just a little bit. "First jumper Tris!..." He lowers his voice so he's not puncturing my ear drum anymore. "Welcome to Dauntless." People yell out, but as soon as the yelling stops, we hear a guy scream coming from above.

Second jumper.

He wraps his hand around my back just so his arm and fingertips are touching my back where it curves into my spine, and pull me away from the net.

… 20 Minutes Later …

The last jumper just got off the net. One of the Dauntless leaders just separated us from the Dauntless Born and took them somewhere else.

"Okay my name is Four, I'm one of your trainers!" Once again that loud voice makes my ears flinch.

'So that's his name, Four. I think he changed his name to Four, wonder what it was before.

Christina is standing in front of me, and I can hear her catcher breath like she's about to ask a question.

"Four like the number?" 'Oh no Christina don't say anything you might regret later.'

"Exactly like the number." Four replys with a smirk on his face that most girls would melt over… but not me.

"What happened, one threw three were taken?" I nudge Christina in the back with my elbow. 'I can't believe she said that to Four. Four's expression on his face changes into a dangerously wicked smile.

"What's your name?" By the tone in his voice, I could tell he's about to tell Christina off for saying what she did.

"Christina." She has confidence in her voice that if I were her, I wouldn't have in that situation. Four walks forward until he is inches from Christina's face.

"Well, Christina. First lesson you learn from me is keep your mouth shut, or someone else will shut it for you. And I will be there to watch it happen, and I won't save you." I can hear Christina swallow her dignity as she nods nervously.

"Now follow me for a tour!" Christina looks at me with a 'oh my god I'm still shaking!' face.

… A Few Hours Later …

Four gave us a tour and showed us where we'll be sleeping. We also managed to squeeze in dinner with the Dauntless members and initiates. Christina and I made two new friends, Al and Will. I could tell after a few minutes of watching Christina talk to Will, that she likes him… and he likes her back.

… The Next Morning …

CLING CLING CLING CLING!

Everyone wakes up immediately and moves their heads to the door and we see Four with a cup in his hand.

"I want everyone in the pit, two minutes!" Four yells with absolutely no tiredness in his voice, when her turns and walks out.

We all get up and get dressed, yesterday we had to burn our old clothes which I think was a little too much considering that's the only thing that we have left to remind us of our old homes.

Everyone is dressed and we all run down to the pit in a hurry not wanting to be late on our first day of training. Four and Eric told us about the board yesterday and the people below the red line get cut and become factionless, since they already explained that when we got there Four motioned with his hand to follow him. He led us to the training room for physical fighting.

"Everyone get into pairs and start stretching and after that, start practicing blocks and hits! I will be coming around to help anyone who needs it! Move get going!"

Christina and I decide to partner up and start to stretch. After a couple of minutes of stretching we decide to start will blocks.

"Our arms are starting to get bruised." I look down at my arms and think of something to say back to Christina's complaint.

"Stop complaining, we just need to get this done."

"Okay." Christina says with an annoyance in her voice that I never want to hear again.

A couple minutes passed and we hear Four's voice ring out.

"First jumper in the ring! Last jumper in the ring!" 'Oh no I'm not ready to fight anyone! Christina was too busy complaining that we barely made progress, and now he wants us to fight! This is the end of me, if I don't make it out, tell my brother and parents that it was Christina's fault.' I think to myself. But I do what I'm told and step up onto the ring.

"How long do we fight for?" She asks Four.

"Until one of you concedes or the other one passes out!" 'Crap, I'm gonna get knocked out in my first fight! Great.'

We start fighting and I quickly get tripped and I'm suddenly on the ground. She gets on top of me but I do a back roll and now I'm on top of her punching her as hard as I can. She stops fighting back.

Unconscious.

I stop and get off of her and look at Four when I'm still breathing heavy. He looks impressed.

"Someone take her to the infirmary!"

Will walks over and helps me up, then bends back down to pick her up and droops one arm around his neck and walks over to the door with her still like that. I get off of the mat while Four calls the next pair up to fight.

… 3 Days Later …

I made no progress what so ever, I walk over to the board and I'm below the red line still. 'I'm never gonna make it, I'm number 32, how am I supposed to get above to red line now?' I ask myself.

I take action during night. I sneak out while everyone is asleep and go to the punching bags, I start getting really good, and then I see Four walking over towards the door. He looks back at me practicing and I quickly look away trying to avoid eye-contact and I start punching again.

… 3 Days Later …

We're already training, I glance at the board and see that I'm above the red line and I'm really close to the top! But… Al is just below it and on the verge of going lower. 'I really hope he makes it, it would be a tragedy to see him go factionless.

… The Next Day …

CLING! I'm walking back to where everyone sleeps and I hear a noise, kind of like someone is following me. I feel hands tightly wrap around my stomach and pull me up right when the other grabs my arms, and another grabs me legs! I try to scream but they cover my mouth, and they take me to the edge of the pit, where someone slipped and almost died the other day! Their hands slipped from my mouth and I take that opportunity to scream aloud;

"Help somebody help! AHHHHHHHH!"

"HEY!" I hear someone's voice come from the right of me where we came from, but it sounds so familiar I just can't put my finger on it. And then all of a sudden I see him. Four. He just pulled one of them off of me and knocked out the others. I looked down with heavy eyelids at my shirt and pants and realized that they are completely torn up because I was fighting back. My shirt is torn by my bra up and down so you can see my bra and my boobs plus my flat stomach.

"Tris are you okay can you hear me?" His arms pull me to him, and then it went dark.

I wake up not knowing where I am, I quickly sit up and realize that I'm not wearing the same shirt I was yesterday. And then Four walks in with a bowl and a rag and walks over to me and helps me stand up and walks me over to the ledge outside on the balcony. He moves my hair away from my neck, but while doing so, his hand brushes my skin in the crook of my neck.

"How are you feeling?" 'Four cares a lot more than I realize now.

"I'm not sure. Too many different emotions going on inside me that I'm feeling. It's hard to tell which one I'm mainly feeling." I really want to kiss him, he looks like he just put his walls down that he built for so long, just to see if I'm okay. He puts the bowl down and dips the rag in it and rings it out. He then leans forward until his mouth is only two inches from mine and lightly touches it to my neck to help the scratches heal faster. It stings a lot so I quickly bring my hand to his and as soon as I rest my hand on his, he looks me dead in the eye and wraps his arm around me and brings me to him. The kiss is passionate and lasts a long time. I wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss becomes more deep and intimate. I push my mouth hard into his and he does the same. And then everything around us just fades away.

A/N!  
Hey guys thanks guys for reading my first chapter AND my second chapter. I worked really hard on this and I think this is a lot better than my first chapter, and this even has Tris and Four fluff! The rest of the chapters will take place a couple years later, I'm not sure how many but I'll figure it out. Tomorrow I will squeeze in as much writing as I can because tomorrow I'm going to ' The Unsinkable Molly Brown's house' and she was a Titanic survivor.

So anyway thank you guys again and I will write as soon as possible, but don't forget that in two days its Thanksgiving! So I will be busy spending time with my family and also working on missing work. UGH! Anyway I love you guys, keep reviewing, and favoriting and following if you want and this chapter is 2,009 words!


End file.
